Tic Tac, tu craques
by Eikaow
Summary: L'un craque comme les Tic Tac . Je crois que c'est quand même plus profond que ça xD mais je ne sais pas résumer. Avec fond d'autres petites joyeusetés, pas bien méchantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Tic, Tac. Tu craques. ( ? )

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake X Genma Shiranui

**Rating:** M dans le doute mais p'tete bien que T marche aussi.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Ku... Heu ah non c'est Masashi Kishimoto pour le coup. Fufufu

**Spoiler:** Heu ?

**Note:** Soyez indulgents, ceci est ma première ficlette portant sur le fandom du petit ninja blond et niais ( enfin plus maintenant xD ). Puis j'aime beaucoup Kakashi et Genma. Les foutre ensemble j'aime beaucoup aussi, pour mon petit plaisir égoiste ( ça tombe à l'eau du coup xD ) et pervers.

Review ?

**--x--x--**

« Arrête de me dévisager de la sorte. »

Le jeune jounin aux cheveux châtains ricana doucement et croisa une jambe devant lui puis il envoya valser, par un rapide et classe mouvement de la bouche, l'aiguille qu'il mâchouillait dans la poubelle la plus proche.

- Je ne te dévisage pas, je te matte. Nuance.

Le jounin aux cheveux argentés laissa échapper un soupir rauque et étira ses bras sur le dossier du banc de la salle commune des jounins/chunins. ( Ou la salle ou on attribue les missions là... --" )

« Alors quoi mon petit Genma, tu cherches à faire monter en grade ton tableau de chasse ? S'enquit-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Hum. C'est un peu ça, ouais. Toujours aussi perspicace, Kakashi-san. Rétorqua calmement l'autre.

Le ninja copieur se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et rapprochant son buste de son voisin d'en face qui étira un sourire en coin et fit de même.

« Iruka ? »

- Tsss, tu me déçois. C'est fait depuis belle lurette et hum... Dans l'académie si je me souviens bien. Et toi Sempai ? Fit-il, l'œil luisant.

« Tu me prend pour qui ? Rétorqua le plus âgé. Bien sûr que oui ! Un des pupitres à l'extrême-droite doit encore s'en souvenir. »

Le plus jeune émit un petit rire et déposa son menton dans la paume de sa main sans cesser de fixer intensément et de manière concupiscente son homologue.

- Tu me diras que s'il n'y avait que le pupitre qui s'en souvenait, ce serai bien triste.

L'argenté plissa aussitôt les yeux et toisa le plus jeune avant de pousser un léger toussotement et de jeter des regards en biais pour s'assurer que personne dans la salle tout de même quelque bondée, n'écoutait cette conversation pour le moins indécente.

« Douterais-tu encore de mes talents en dessous de la ceinture, Genma ? »

- Moi douter de toi ? Demanda t-il avec un ton faussement déçu.

Silence.

« Asuma ? »

- Hum, non il ne jure que par Kurenai-san. Pourquoi toi oui ? S'étonna t-il.

« Bien sûr que non, crétin ! »

- Hayate ?

Kakashi se laissa doucement retomber contre le dossier, le menton levé au plafond.

« Évidemment. »

- Qui aurait cru qu'il était si doué n'est-ce pas ? Je compte remettre ça avec lui. Toi aussi je suppose ?

« T'es vraiment une bête, Genma. » Répliqua t-il d'un ton détaché.

Le concerné se gratta doucement le menton, l'air faussement pensif.

- Ouais, je suis une bête que veux-tu ? Tu veux hum tester en même temps que lui ?

« Oh voyez-vous ça ? C'est gentil mais les plans à plusieurs ne m'intéresse pas. »

- Allez sans blague, le grand Kakashi Hatake n'a jamais fait ça à plusieurs ? Quel gâchis de ne pas faire profiter de ton corps d'Apollon à plusieurs hommes en même temps. Je suis sûr que ça se bousculerait au portillon, passe moi l'expression.

« A commencer par toi je suppose ? » Fit-il avec ce même ton indifférent.

- Hum, tout juste.

Kakashi soupira une énième fois et reporta son regard sombre vers le corps en face de lui.

« Qui as-tu encore réussi à convaincre pour perdre son temps avec toi ? »

- Ça t'intéresse on dirait, Sempai ? Fit-il d'une voix suave tout en rapprochant son visage de celui du plus âgé.

« Pas le moins du monde. » Répliqua ce dernier en se plongeant dans le regard tout sauf chaste de son homologue.

- Hum, oui je vois. Et bien crois-moi, je ne pense pas qu'Izumo et Kotetsu aient perdu leur temps ce jour là. Je dirais même que hum... Ils en redemandaient encore et encore.

« C'est censé me rendre jaloux ou quelque chose du genre ? » Demanda l'argenté, méfiant.

- Jaloux ? Allons il n'est plus question de jalousie entre nous depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est vrai. C'est fini depuis longtemps nous deux si on peut qualifier ça de relation. »

- Relation sexuelle serait plus approprié sinon quoi d'autre ?

Kakashi recula légèrement son buste et se mit à dévisager de plus belle férocement le plus jeune.

Alors c'était donc ça ? Son ex-amant rentrait dans son jeu stupide ou levait tout simplement le masque de l'attirance inexorable qui l'animait à cette époque, lorsqu'ils étaient bel et bien ensemble. Seulement voilà, aucun des deux n'était du genre fidèle et tenter de former un couple ou autre semblant avait été la plus grosse erreur de leur vie et pourtant... La plus belle chose également, du moins pour lui. Le Ninja copieur fut soudain prit d'une vague de nostalgie extrême, il se souvenait de tout malgré le temps qui passe et emporte avec lui les souvenirs même les plus ancrés. Les gémissements exaltés du jeune jounin sous ses violents coups de butoir, la fine couche de sueur recouvrant son corps alors qu'il s'introduisait en lui encore et encore et toujours plus fort, le pétillement dans ses yeux alors que le plus jeune prenait son sexe au bord de l'explosion en bouche et s'atteler à le faire venir comme jamais...

- On dirait que ça te manque ? Fit Genma, un sourire en coin, le sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées.

L'argenté ne pouvait nier qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud et qu'il se sentait étrangement serré dans son vêtement, notamment au niveau du bas ventre.

« Ça ne me manque pas du tout, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. »

- Vraiment ? Moi si, dommage... Acheva l'autre d'un ton neutre.

_« Tsiit sale con. »_ Siffla intérieurement Kakashi en observant le plus jeune se lever.

- Bon, à la prochaine Sempai ! Je vais voir si ce cher Haya... Hum ?

Le ninja argenté s'était relevé prestement et avait empoigné le bras du plus jeune. Il entreprit de le traîner hors de la salle commune et d'ouvrir une salle d'archives au hasard pour refermer sèchement la porte derrière eux et plaquer violemment Genma contre le mur, faisant tomber quelques ouvrages voisins.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Vociféra le ninja aux cheveux châtains.

Le plus âgé le dévisagea une nouvelle fois et abaissa rapidement son masque pour plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue qui réprima un gémissement de surprise. La langue de l'argenté s'insinua dans sa bouche, venant frapper furieusement sa consœur qui s'en trouva totalement soumise et désorientée. Il poussa un peu plus le muscle adverse, en position de faiblesse certaine, dans ses derniers retranchements et coupa aussitôt le contact, abattant une main contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage du plus jeune.

- Bordel de...

« Tu veux vraiment recommencer cette merde ?! »

- Mais j'ai dis ça pour déconner, connard ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend merde ?!

« Ce qui me prend ? T'es là, à te pavaner devant moi et me sortir tes putains de plans à trois ! Je devrais réagir comment d'après toi ? »

Le jeune jounin laissa échapper un juron parfaitement audible et se libéra de l'emprise du plus âgé pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce parfaitement silencieuse.

- Il n'y a plus rien qui nous lie, tu l'imprimes ça ?!

« J'ai parfaitement compris ! Mais me parle plus jamais comme tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure... C'est clair ? »

Genma se mit à rire nerveusement et pointa du doigt son vis-à-vis.

- Me fais pas rire Kakashi. Je vois très bien où est le problème, il est là !

« Évidemment c'est moi... T'as pas plu constructif ? »

- Mais ouvre les yeux ! On s'était dit de plus jamais recommencer ce merdier car ça nous tuait tous les deux. On est pas des mecs stables t'entends ?

« Ah ! Alors selon toi je voudrais sombrer à nouveau ? » Tempêta t-il.

- Me prends pas pour un con, s'il te plait. Soupira le plus jeune, exaspéré.

« Et toi arrête de faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé, merde ! »

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais passé sous silence le fait qu'on avait...

« Peut-être que chez toi _« plus rien ne nous lie »_ comme tu balances si facilement mais chez moi, il y a toujours mes souvenirs qui me lient à toi et je me demande bien pourquoi au vue de ton comportement de merde ! »

Genma leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit lourdement sur une vieille table en bois prenant place contre les étagères fournies.

- Mon comportement de merde ? Tu as le même, baka.

« Tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir, arrête de jouer l'ignorant. »

- Je joue pour te le faire dire de vive voix. Fit l'autre en laissant échapper un rire sadique.

Le plus âgé abattit son poing contre les édifices en bois en vint se placer devant son homologue qu'il toisa avec toute la haine possible régissant son être.

« Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à un con comme toi hein?! »

- Je ne sais pas, que tu m'aimes et m'a toujours aimé malgré tes sauteries à répétition ainsi que les miennes. Une merde de ce genre non ? Murmura le jeune jounin en effleurant de sa main la joue en face de lui.

Le ninja copieur se dégagea violemment de la caresse de son ex-amant.

« T'es vraiment un connard, Genma. »

- Mais oui bien sûr ! On est pareil je te dis !

« Me compare pas à un gars comme toi. »

- Ouais le gars dont tu es raide dingue et qui veut autant que toi que cette conversation débile se termine en une énième partie de baise. Et me dis pas le contraire, je te connais bien depuis le temps.

Kakashi émit un rire emplit de sarcasme et n'ajoutant rien de plus, positionna ses bras sur la surface dure et froide de bois, de part d'autre du corps du plus jeune.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de toi. » Susurra t-il dans le cou s'offrant à lui.

- Moi non plus, ça tombe bien. Rétorqua l'autre, tout sourire en faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes.

L'argenté garnit le cou de petits coups de langue tandis que l'autre s'attelait désormais à sortir son sexe gonflé de sa prison textile. Il échangèrent de position et le plus âgé s'appuya contre la table et émit un léger soupir quand son ex-amant prit immédiatement son sexe en bouche, jouant et jouant encore de sa langue sur le muscle tendu et échauffé. La cadence de ses caresses buccales devint rapidement de plus en plus vive et les doigts de l'homme au dessus de lui le débarrassèrent de son bandeau de ninja et se perdirent brusquement dans les mèches couleur châtaigne, accompagnant le rythme effréné.

« Huum toujours aussi bon à ça, Genma. »

- Je me suis même amélioré depuis le temps, tu ne trouves pas ? Questionna t-il entre deux succions.

« On dirait que hummm Ah... ton manque de sentiments chronique t'as permis en effet de mhh te concentrer sur l'aspect technique de la chose... »

Genma fronça les sourcils et redoubla d'ardeur dans son geste tandis que les ongles de son ex-amant s'enfoncèrent délicatement dans son crâne et qu'il se déversa de tout son saoul en un cri rauque dans sa bouche. Ce dernier avala rapidement la semence au goût salé qu'il connaissait bien et se releva aussitôt pour planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis dont l'orgasme semblait se dissiper sur les traits de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'enquit-il, un sourcil relevé.

« Ce que ça veut dire ? Répondit le plus âgé en refermant son pantalon. Que dorénavant, tu devras ouvrir les yeux et prendre conscience que toi aussi tu es amoureux de moi. Et ça ne date pas d'hier, mon petit Genma. »

Sur ces paroles, il abandonna le plus jeune qui arborait une expression ébahie comme un linge sale et le gratifia d'un clin d'œil victorieux avant de claquer lourdement la porte les séparant à présent. Genma fulmina et s'accouda contre le bois en plissant les yeux.

_« Tsiiit sale con. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Tic, Tac. Tu craques. ( ? )

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake X Genma Shiranui

**Rating:** M pour citron pressé.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Ku... Heu ah non c'est Masashi Kishimoto pour le coup. Fufufu

**Spoiler:** Heu ?

**Note:** Merci pour vos reviews. ça me botte bien les reviews XD et surtout à Maru-san pour ses précisions concernant l'âge de nos deux salopiauds bwhéhé. Malgré le fait que Genma soit plus âgé que Kakashi ( ça vous fait pas bizarre à vous ? o_o" ) je garde cette configuration ci, à savoir Kakashi aîné de Genma. J'ai toujours imaginé ça dans ma petit tête et changer en cours de route, non. Notons une subtile inversions du statut Tic-Tacale ... Noyé dans une pâte d'ambiguité et de rentre-dedans peu scrupuleux.

Voila voila quelques précisions. En espérant que ça plaira toujours autant. ( Une suite peut-être intéresser et être intéressante ? )

**Warning:** Attention. Attitudes un peu ... provocatrices et indécentes, sous-entendu digne de gros pères verts en herbe et un lemon, si si. Un peu hard. Juste un ti peu, sans plus. :D

**--x--x--**

La nuit était tombée sur le village caché des feuilles et une légère brise s'insinuait dans les allées faiblement éclairées. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés fourra les mains dans ses poches tout en continuant d'arpenter nonchalamment la rue. La journée avait été longue. La journée avait été épuisante. Il voulait se poser pour boire - et pas qu'un coup - . Une clope n'aurait pas été du luxe non plus mais Asuma ou Shikaku n'étaient jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux. Son adage était du style « taxer plutôt qu'acheter ».

Pour le coup c'était rappé et force est de croire que finalement, il avait bien l'intention d'acheter. Une bonne bouteille de_ saké_ aux effluves âcres dont le liquide abrasif descendrait vigoureusement au plus bas de son corps pour faire remonter ensuite au plus haut ses exhalaisons post-dopamiques. Ouais, il lui fallait picoler rapidement.

Il s'arrêta au stand d'alcool le plus proche tout en constatant que ce dernier n'était pas trop loin de chez lui. La bonne affaire. Il n'aurait pas à se traîner bien loin quand il se retrouverait beurré comme une tartine dans une à deux heures, top chrono.

Son entreprise allait bon train mais c'était sans compter la variable « intrus » se profilant à l'horizon. Et quel intrus. A l'apogée de son art pour venir foutre la merde. Vraisemblablement plus rien à apprendre dans ce domaine. Kakashi soupira.

« Tu te pinte seul ? Charmant. »

- Tu m'as suivi ? Grogna l'argenté sans accorder le moindre regard au ninja s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« J'ai suivi l'ondulation de tes belles fesses serrées dans ton... »

- Ta gueule Genma, par pitié.

« Oh, la journée a été dure on dirait ? »

- Comme si ça t'intéressait... Tires-toi ou commande un truc et fermes-la.

Le ninja aux cheveux châtains esquissa un sourire en coin et s'exécuta dans la seconde option, offrant ainsi la vue des bouteilles blanchâtres trônant avec noblesse sur le comptoir.

« Tu sais que si tu commences à me parler comme ça, j'aurais envie de t'allumer jusqu'à nous brûler tous les deux ? » Susurra t-il avec tout le naturel du monde.

- Et moi de me casser dans la seconde.

« Tu craquerais pas hum ? »

- Arrête ton baratin.

Genma grimaça devant l'humeur acariâtre de son homologue et enchaîna les doses d'alcool de riz avant de claquer bruyamment son _sakazuki_ sur le comptoir et de se tourner vers le profil renfrogné à ses côtés dans l'espoir de le titiller un peu plus, ce à quoi et à chaque fois il prenait un malin plaisir à la fois pervers et égoïste. Le ninja au _sharingan_ - et ex - l'excitait, bon dieu qu'il l'excitait à se complaire de la sorte dans son idiosyncrasie somme toute assez merdique.

« Peut-être que si je parlais de mes plans cul, tu montrerais un quelconque intérêt à mon égard. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

- Ce que j'en dis c'est que j'ai plus de jalousie à revendre pour toi avant que tu ne me dises ce que je veux entendre, mon petit Genma. Rétorqua t-il du tac o tac.

Désinvolte, il porta machinalement l'alcool à ses lèvres sous l'œil scrutateur du plus jeune qui le détaillait avec une soudaine envie non dissimulée. Décidément, ce caractère de chiotte avait un pouvoir de plus en plus incroyable sur lui.

Amoureux ? Fallait pas pousser. Si l'autre attendait ces paroles, il risquait d'être déçu.

Genma Shiranui était plus vicieux que ça. Plus fin. Plus subtil.

Le silence étendait à nouveau son voile abyssal sur le petit stand miteux; le patron avait disparu derrière la tenture et des rangées de bouteilles parfaitement alignées s'amoncelaient sur la surface râpeuse leur faisant face. Une heure et demi devait déjà s'être écoulée et bizarrement le ninja copieur se sentait plus ou moins frais. Cet emmerdeur lui avait même fait foirer sa cuite. Heureusement, cette soirée merdique touchait vraisemblablement bientôt à sa fin à son grand soulagement.

Si Hatake se sentait relativement neutre, ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon de beuverie qui, affalé sur le comptoir se contentait de fixer le nivellement des bouteilles. A ce stade, l'harmonie symétrique devait faire défaut.

« J'ai refusé de hips... Coucher avec un mec aujourd'hui. » Lâcha t-il alors de but en blanc.

L'argenté sursauta et lui lança un regard des plus torve possible. _« La discrétion, c'est en option ducon ? »_

- Qui ?

« Raido machin là... »

- Genma Shiranui a refusé de se faire enfiler. Tu veux une médaille peut-être ? Grinça t-il, exaspéré.

« Hoy... Je me fais pas enfiler... C'est le contraire. »

- Tiens, t'en avais marre de faire la pute ?

« Ta gueule. Y'a qu'une personne qui à le droit d'me prendre... Tu veux hips... Savoir qui ? »

Kakashi fit pivoter prudemment son regard vers son homologue pour constater que ce dernier le fixer profondément, une intense lueur lubrique dans le fond des yeux. Il déglutit et jeta de l'argent sur le comptoir puis se leva rapidement en soupirant.

- T'es complétement bourré. Je te ramène.

« Je peux … Rentrer tout seul... » Grogna Genma en se relevant, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

- Ça se voit... Soupira l'autre en observant les slaloms de son ex sur la route parfaitement droite.

Il jura et suivit le joyeux récalcitrant pour l'attrapa par la taille, faisant basculer un bras derrière sa nuque. Combien de fois avait-il du jouer la nounou pour ce mec ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient deux beaux salopards probablement à égalité sur l'échelle de la débauche, revenaient-ils sans cesse l'un vers l'autre ?

Kakashi souffla bruyamment, agacé.

Un parcours du combattant que de se rendre à l'appartement du jeune homme et le ninja copieur avait réussi tant bien que mal à repousser l'assaut de mains baladeuses se pressant sans aucune gêne sur son corps. Mais l'apothéose fut de fouiller l'autre afin de trouver ses clés. Ces salopes de clés. Genma s'était emparé d'une main du plus âgé et s'attelait à la faire caresser une partie stratégique de son corps par dessus le tissu. Kakashi était à bout, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter de plus en plus l'autre.

- Bordel, où sont tes putains de clés ?

« Ché pas... Là peut-être... Hum »

- Putain... Arrête ça ou je te plante ici !

« Ça va... J'ai dis que je savais plus... »

Le téméraire argenté le poussa contre le mur et l'immobilisa pour avoir le champs libre à sa recherche semblable à un véritable chemin de croix. Tandis qu'il tâtait les poches de la veste céladon de son homologue, ce dernier approcha son visage et ses yeux légèrement plissés balayèrent avec envie le cou caché par le fin masque sombre. Il approcha délicatement sa bouche de son oreille et murmura d'une voix lascive.

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Kakashi se raidit aussitôt et ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage de son vis-à-vis, emplis de désir.

_« Bordel de merde, ce connard... »_

« Embrasses-moi... »

- Genma, arrête. T'es complétement plein.

« Et alors.... ? Ça t'empêche de m'embrasser ? »

Le ninja argenté fulmina intérieurement. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver ces putains de clés, le cas échéant il ne résisterait pas à ce subtil allumage. Même venant de son ex, totalement ivre.

Après tout, peut-être était-ce parce que c'était son ex et totalement pété de surcroit qu'il en avait autant envie ?

En général, abuser des petits ninjas noyés dans l'alcool, c'était pas son truc.

Alors que le jeune châtains cherchait à tâtons à lui abaisser son masque pour quérir ses lèvres, l'autre s'écarta soudainement, un air triomphant déformant ses traits tandis qu'il agitait fébrilement le trousseau de clés fraîchement trouvé.

Ils pénétrèrent – non sans mal - enfin dans l'habitation et l'atmosphère prit aussitôt le plus âgé aux tripes. Combien de fois avaient-ils baiser comme des bêtes dans cette chambre ? Dix ? Quinze fois ? Il lui semblait encore sentir la ferveur de leurs ébats passés.

S'obligeant à secouer la tête vivement, il poussa sans délicatesse le plus jeune sur son lit et ferma les rideaux malgré un fin éclair lunaire parvenant encore à s'insinuer dans la pièce.

- Bon maintenant, tu dors. Salut. Fit-il en tournant les talons.

Une seule envie, quitter cet endroit et vite. Partir. Partir. Partir. Partir. Partir. Partir.... Ou alors....

« Kakashi … ? » Répliqua soudainement l'autre d'une voix sensuelle.

- Bo.... Bordel, quoi encore ?! Tu peux pas te démerder de pionc....

« Prends-moi. »

- Pa...Pardon ?

« Fais pas genre avoir mal entendu... J'ai envie que tu me prenne ici et maintenant. »

_« Putain... »_

- Et tu espères que je vais craquer ? Genma, t'es beurré et t'as besoin de dormir alors arrête ce petit jeu.

« Je suis pas saoul. »

- Tu mes les brise.

« Peut-être mais ça t'empêche pas d'être encore là. Tu luttes mais t'en a envie autant que moi. »

- Je lutte contre que dalle et je me casse. Bon courage pour la gueule de bois.

Alors que l'argenté tournait les talons, le plus jeune se releva tant bien que mal et s'appuyant contre le mur, commença à déboutonner sa veste ainsi que son pantalon sans discrétion aucune.

« Si tu viens pas, je vais devoir me satisfaire tout seul. »

Il luttait. Une lutte intérieure sauvage pour ne pas se jeter sur le jeune _jounin_ et lui enlever cette assurance exacerbée due à l'alcool. Il savait que Genma ferait tout pour le faire craquer et à fortiori l'avoir dans son pieu. Kakashi s'était juré de ne plus craquer tant que l'autre n'affirmait pas avec certitude qu'il était autant que lui amoureux. Un amour de salopards sans scrupules mais qu'importe, un amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Au bord de la défaite, il tourna légèrement la tête et déglutit avec difficulté en découvrant un Genma Shiranui, à nouveau allongé sur le lit et en train de se caresser ouvertement, les yeux rivés dans sa direction. Il revint alors dans la pièce, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'installa paresseusement dans un fauteuil faisant face au lit.

Kakashi était plus vicieux que ça. Plus fin. Plus subtil. Mais bordel, toujours pas de clope, quelle plaie.

« Hum... Tu comptes rester là à regarder ? » Souffla Shiranui en intensifia son coup de poignet.

- Pourquoi t'as dit non à l'autre là ? Demanda t-il, un air faussement indifférent quant au tableau se déroulant sous ses yeux.

« Parce que j'avais pas envie ? »

- Me prend pas pour un con.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant de savoir ? J'ai envie de baiser avec toi là présentement. »

Le ninja copieur adopta un air désinvolte et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque sans pour autant décoller ses yeux du corps en face de lui.

- Tu refuses jamais du sexe.

« Et alors ? Tu te met à analyser mes faits et gestes maintenant ? »

- Non. Je me disais juste que c'était peut-être une façon cachée de me dire ce que je veux entendre.

« Dessapes-toi et viens. J'en ai ma claque d'attendre. »

- Dis-le.

« Tu m'excites putain... »

- J'attends.

« J'ai une trique de tous les diables, connard. »

- Moi aussi.

« Ramènes-toi merde ! »

- Hum ? Le mot magique...

Ne répondant en rien, le _jounin_ aux cheveux châtains porta alors deux doigts à sa bouche qu'il se mit à humidifier grossièrement en lançant des œillades lubriques à son homologue qui ayant froncés violemment les sourcils, était tendu comme jamais. Il se sentait horriblement oppressé au niveau du bas-ventre et la sensation atteignit son apogée quand l'autre fit glisser lascivement ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité, titillant l'anneau de chair quelques instants pour ensuite introduire un premier doigt puis un second sans ménagements tout en laissant échapper de petits gémissements plaintifs.

« Hmmm Kakashi... ». « Aaaah... C'est bon.. ». « Plus fort. Han... Au plus profond... »

Hatake serra les poings avec force. Genma Shiranui était un petit con, vérité qui n'était plus à prouver d'une quelconque manière que ce soit et le _jounin_ était au bord de l'explosion autant mentale que physique. Peut-être plus physique, quand même.

Il poussa un juron parfaitement audible et se releva prestement pour venir, sans retenue aucune, plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue qui gémit devant la brutalité du geste. La langue impatiente s'engouffra rapidement dans la bouche adverse, permettant aux deux muscles exaltés de s'adonner à un ballet d'étreintes fiévreuses.

Tandis que le baiser nullement chaste se poursuivait, Genma entreprit de déshabiller son amant, ôtant les remparts à ce qui allait être, pour sûr, une partie de baise endiablée. Kakashi était décidément trop facile à duper; une machine de sexe tout comme lui... Un être dirigé par ses pulsions primaires, un amant qui malgré son caractère à jeter aux ordures, était et avait toujours été attentionné avec lui, un_ jounin_ talentueux pouvant être désigné d'office au rang d'Hokage, un salaud un brin vicelard, jaloux, pervers, débauché... Bref, le gars dont il était amoureux.

Le cœur de Shiranui manqua un battement et il coupa le baiser sous le regard courroucé de plus âgé qui le dévisageait avec force.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Tu devrais être content de constater que je peux pas résister à cette putain d'envie de te faire crier, hein ? Cracha t-il.

« Kakashi... »

- Pourquoi tu le dis pas hein ?! T'es vraiment un sale con et moi je suis dingue de toi !

« Kakashi, je... »

- Ta gueule, Genma. Je vais te baiser et basta; après ça toi et moi c'est terminé à tous les niveaux !

Se faisant, il se débarrassa des dernières barrières de prison textile et retourna son amant sur le ventre pour s'emparer fermement de ses hanches et venir introduire directement deux puis trois doigts en lui sous les gémissements de plus en plus bruyants de ce dernier contre le coussin.

N'y tenant plus et jugeant que le terrain était suffisamment préparé, il positionna son sexe gorgé de désir devant l'intimité et le pénétra sans délicatesse aucune. En avait-il lui ce sale égoïste ? Songea t-il en serrant les dents.

Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sec et cadencé, très vite accompagné par les cris étouffés de son amant contre le tissu puis s'empara des ses cheveux et releva sa tête tout en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille avec hargne.

- Tu as peur qu'on nous entende ou quoi, mon petit Genma ? Gémis, cris, exulte à l'air libre tout le plaisir que je te donne car ça sera la dernière fois que tu pourras prendre ton pied comme ça!

« Aaaaah Kakashi, je.... Aaah ! »

- Quoi ? C'est pas assez vif ? Vociféra t-il en donnant un féroce coup de bassin qui fit immédiatement trembler l'autre.

« Aaaaah je vais... Je... ! ».

Le ninja copieur s'empara alors du sexe de son amant et imprima une légère pression sur la colonne de chair implorante.

- Pas question. Tu vas m'attendre bien sagement... Hum...

« Aaaah mais … Je.... »

- Hummm... Une objection ?

« Haaaaan aaah! »

Effectuant une dernière série de coup de bassin, le plus âgé sentant l'autre se contracter sous l'effet du plaisir, se libéra aussitôt en lui en un cri rauque et relâcha la pression sur son membre tendu au bord de l'explosion tandis qu'il s'autorisait un énième va-et-vient qui fit dès lors venir le plus jeune en un cri libérateur.

« Putain mais je... Aaaaaahh je t'aime connaaaard ! Aah aah »

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux et se retira, haletant et les yeux rivés sur son amant alangui face à lui. Ce dernier bouche contre l'oreiller, et respirant à cor et à cri ne daigna pas bouger et quand visiblement, un silence pesant commençait à s'installer dans la pièce et que l'autre n'était pas décidé à le briser, il tourna légèrement la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

« C'est bon t'es content ? »

- Tu étais obligé d'attendre que je me comporte comme un fou furieux pour me le dire ? Tsssit sale con.

« Va te faire foutre Kakashi ! »

- Je crois pas non. Fit-il en s'autorisant un sourire.

« Connard. »

Le plus âgé esquissa un autre sourire et vint s'allonger sur le corps sous lui puis tout en caressant avec tendresses les épaules robustes, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille attentive...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.


End file.
